backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk -xKevin-/History 2
Another Vandalism Hello Kevin. I founded another vandalism that is Removing all the contents of the Champion Chamber. I fixed it to normal. Here's the Vandalism. That is All. Teratorn43906 13:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for reporting. Person is banned -xKevin- 17:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Question Heyy, Does fortying a buliding e.g. Town Hall make it bigger? John.becoool123 17:46, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Nope, it dosen't affect size. It may look bigger but it's still same size when you look in Yard Planner. -xKevin- 22:21, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello there! I see you have just added level 9 TH to the wiki. I love backyard monsters and I just started upgrading my town hall to level 9. I hope I can help this wiki. Just thought I'd say hi. Also I have lots of experience with wikis because I have been on may others in the past. Category Delete Hi, please delete the category Http://apps.facebook.com/backyardmonsters/?ref=bookmarks&fb source=bookmarks apps&fb bmpos=1 By D.A.V.E. 10:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) - Category deleted - -xKevin- 19:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Late reply Hey there, Just checked your history page, saw you replied to a post I put on your talk page a while ago. When people post something on your talk page, make sure you respond on their own pay,e so they get a notification from Wikia that they have a new message. If you have a user in mind that could be an administrator, let me know. This has to be someone who knows his was around with Wikia markup (not just someone high up in the achievements ranking). Haven't had time to check up on users myself yet, sorry about that. ~ MHLut 20:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Page Delete Formor By D.A.V.E. 23:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) - Deleted - -xKevin- 00:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Question where I think the Chamber of champions to build ? I live in brazil What? Sorry, but I don't understand. Please use a human translator instead of a online translator. -xKevin- 01:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) which builds the Champion Chamber i live in brazil Please use "~~~~ to sign your signature. Do you mean where to find it? It's in the defensives tab. -xKevin- 23:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Founded 2 Vandalisms Hello Kevin. I founded 2 Vandalisms right now. Here's 2 of them. *http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.255.204.153 - Copied the table of feeding Drull from my wiki. *http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.205.74.30 - Vandalized the Town Hall Page. That's all. Thanks. ^_^ Teratorn43906 { Backyard Monsters Wiki} 03:22, October 24, 2011 (UTC) thanks for reporting :). By the way you don't have to report every single vandalism. -xKevin- 03:32, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Block n' Delete Here, block this guy because he made a duplicate article which is Formor ---- -Deleted- -xKevin- 01:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Page Fixing Here you go How to Undo an Edit EDIT: please be the one to put the category [[User talk:By D.A.V.E.|'VS.']] 13:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for making it :) I keep forgetting.. -xKevin- 22:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Gorgon Stratergy By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 11:20,10/30/2011 Delete: Wall levels its a category By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 10:04,11/3/2011 -Deleted- -xKevin- 22:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not used to tables, please fix the Storage Silo page. By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 12:06,11/8/2011 It seems like it already got fixed o.0. -xKevin- 23:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Gorgo evolution Gorgo evolution is not in the wiki of the character but in the file so maybe you can fix that? ---- Didn't notice that, thanks for telling. It's fixed now. -xKevin- 17:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Please do not take images from My Wiki. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 22:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) The railgun's page. The first table's code got out of wack please fix. Thanks 08:04, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Gabriella -Fixed- Thanks for telling. -xKevin- 08:07, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Page fixing Delete: Flack Tower and Martillo megatón. Thanks! By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 12:49,11/18/2011 -Deleted- -xKevin- 02:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Gorgo the slideshow is missing By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 10:37,12/1/2011 Ban Hi, just want to ask do you get banned for trash talking??? By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 10:11,11/17/2011 Sorry for the late reply. Not really sure, this should explain it: clicky, but I'm guessing yes. You can ask MHLut since she's the main admin and has been here way longer than me. You can also read the Community Guidelines for more. -xKevin- 02:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Length uhhh actually its not clear about the width or the height so i think its rather confusing. Plus i don't think thats actually correct. 3 what? 3 blocks? :D 13:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Every building is a square if you don't know, and it's in blocks. You can check here: http://philipp.hostingsociety.com/ (and this can also be useful for yard designing :) ) -xKevin- 18:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Cage I just wanted to ask about the champion chamber. I have a level 5 town hall AND a champion cage, but i don't see where i can get the champion chamber in buildings. ---- The chamber is in defensive tab. -xKevin- 23:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) It's not in any tab! I looked in each one, but no champion chamber! ---- what?..o.0 On defensive tab, it's on the 2nd page. (click yellow arrow button to view 2nd page) If it dosen't show up try clearing cache. -xKevin- 21:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) clearing cache? ---- this should tell you how: http://www.wikihow.com/Clear-Your-Browser's-Cache#Chrome_v10_.2B -xKevin- 06:29, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Investigate a user I've been looking over some of the edits being made by User:Christopherlin12, and it is starting to disturb me a little bit in terms of both his cooperation with other users and that he is doing wholesale removal of content from this wiki in a manner that I don't agree with. Some of it is innocuous and seemingly innocent, but he and I seem to be in the middle of an edit war, with him seemingly reverting nearly every edit that I am making. In looking over his contribution history, I see that he is also in conflict with several other users and may be causing a general problem on this wiki. Some of the comments he is making toward other users seem to be less than friendly and in general is causing a ruckus here at the moment. I've noticed that he has reverted some of your edits too, which should be a cause for concern. Since he seems to be at least somewhat knowledgeable about wiki editing and isn't doing blatant vandalism (like writing "I like poo" or something else really stupid), I don't think he deserves a user block... yet. Still, his behavior and response seem to be something that needs a second look, and if this kind of activity was happening on Wikipedia I would throw it on the Administrator's noticeboard or perhaps even initiate a formal ArbCom request. Since this is a much smaller wiki, I think something more informal is best, but it does take somebody with some guts to deal with a guy like this. Perhaps this guy can be "redeemed", and I have seen immature folks eventually get a clue about life and collaborative writing to cooperate with others in a more reasonable manner. But he does need to learn how to play nice with others. --Robert Horning 15:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Tweaking CSS Sheet for the Wiki Since this is a fully protected page (and deservedly so as well.... vandals getting into this page would be a nightmare), I need somebody with admin tools to change the following page: MediaWiki:Common.css And then in that page add the following text: ---- /* Default skin for navigation boxes. */ .navbox { margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background-color: #E9B921; padding: 1px; } .navbox-title { background-color: #F7E5AC; font-size: 110%; padding: 5px; } .navbox-group { background-color: #F7E5AC; padding: 5px; font-size: 110%; text-align:center; } .navbox-list { background-color: #F8E9BA; text-align:center; padding: 3px; } ---- We can certainly tweak the colors here, and I wouldn't mind some discussion on what those colors ought to be, but this is one way to help make the navigation boxes look a whole lot more "professional" looking on this wiki. An example can be found here: Template:Champions The point of doing this is so you can also "customize" each separate "theme" and allow more user customization of the appearance of the wiki, but at the same time give some control over the "look and feel" of the wiki to the administrators. If any of this doesn't make sense, please drop me a message on my talk page, and I'll gladly try to clean things up for you as best as I can. Yes, this is advanced wiki administration. --Robert Horning 18:53, December 2, 2011 (UTC) K, added it. I don't know much about this CSS stuff though. If it's wrong tell me to fix it. -xKevin- 23:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the "source" tags. Those need to be removed. I added them here so you could see what needed to be put in. I think that is messing up the CSS script, but I thank you for your effort. --Robert Horning 00:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) -Removed- -xKevin- 00:26, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks. It seems to be working just fine now. --Robert Horning 01:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Is it still a stub? Is the Twig missile and Pebble Bomb page considered a stub? Kinda added stuff to it ... then christopher suddenly just added 45x45 to the twig missile AoE which i was not sure of i haven't even tested the block measurements yet but the circles were tested (found in the kixeye forums) (^^,)y 21:47, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Probably not, because those are minor pages. -xKevin- 00:04, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kevin, leave the message on the guy's talk page, not your own! They'll get the notice that your replyed if you put it on theirs. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 01:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Most people have a link to their talkpage in their siggy. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 01:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) press wrong la -_- change back Template Tweaks Is it fine if we tweak the templates for the buildings and champions? i've asked in the forums if we could add some more stuff. u could check it to see what we could add. [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'(^^,)y']] 10:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow, more thumbnail crap. Hm... I'll start replacing. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 15:26, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ban please Please ban User:Christopherlin12 for making useless edits just to get badges. Many members know about this, and wants him banned. Thank you! edit: He also did multiple trash talking on pages. One of this was on User talk: Joshua Anthony C. Niñalga. By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 13:20,12/5/2011 -_- come ban me. If you think changing the name of the category is wrong and trash talking back since they spam my talk too then you should ban about... lets see.... everyone:D 13:42, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Possible new admin Hello, Just wanted to let you know I have asked Robert Horning to apply for adminship. What do you think of this? I'd like to have one or two experienced wiki users asap, to take workload off you and keep the wiki flowing. Also, I want to revoke Darkus' admin rights as soon as we have new administrators. Once again, what do you think of this? ~ MHLut 12:25, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:-xKevin-